I Hate That I Love You
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are always fighting but when they realize they have feelings for each other, they don't know what to think. [Mitchsen] (sorry Bechloe shippers)


**This is probably the only Mitchsen fic I will EVER write. I don't even ship it... I wrote it because the song played and I was like this would make a great Mitchsen fic... Sorry Mitchsen shippers, I'm not a hater, I just don't ship it.**

* * *

><p>Beca paced back and forth in her dorm with a knot in her chest. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. She stopped pacing and picked up her phone, calling Aubrey.<p>

"Hey," the blonde answered.

"We need to talk about yesterday, like now," Beca said.

"Uhm, okay."

"Where can we meet?"

"I'm in the library right now…"

"I'll be there in five."

Beca hung up and left her dorm. She practically ran to the library and when she got inside she scanned the room for Aubrey. When she found her she walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her into one of the aisles of bookshelves.

"Beca, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? We fucking had sex last night!"

Aubrey didn't speak but her face dropped so Beca spoke again, "It was great, but Bree… How did this happen?"

Aubrey shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Last night was amazing. But how we got to that… We can't just fight, have sex for the first time, and pretend like it's nothing. These feelings just didn't come out of nowhere…"

"They didn't," Aubrey started. "When you were always bugging me about changing the set list, at first I was pissed, but when I realized how determined you were… I don't know. This feeling would pop up in my chest when I'd think about you, not the same feelings I used to get, I stopped getting the angry feelings and I don't know why."

"Why did you always act like a bitch to me then?" Beca asked, grabbing Aubrey's hand.

The blonde shrugged, "I was always kinda jealous when Jesse and Chloe used to hit on you, I just never realized it."

"We can't do this… I'm sorry," Beca said, letting go of Aubrey and leaving the library.

Aubrey stood in between the bookshelves, not moving. What is fucking going on, she thought.

* * *

><p>Beca walked into Bellas rehearsals and sighed when she heard Aubrey humming "The Sign". That song was so tired.<p>

"Aubrey," she called out.

The blonde turned around and Beca spoke again, "Can we please change the fucking set list?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! We are not going to win with those songs!"

All the Bellas were staring at the two.

"Well we're not going to win with your stupid mixes either! We need to stick to tradition!"

"Fuck tradition! It's stupid anyway!" Beca yelled.

"Jesus. What don't you understand? Get it through your thick skull because I'm not saying it again. We are not changing the set list."

"You know we're not going to win!"

"Oh my God," Aubrey sighed, turning to the Bellas. "Rehearsal is over. Leave."

The girls left quickly, not wanting to be apart of their fight.

"Beca, you seriously need to get your shit together and stop fighting me on this."

"Our set list is the worst. We will never win! It will be a repeat of last year's finals but except you puking everywhere, it's gonna be the audience puking!"

"Shut up."

"No! It fucking sucks–"

Beca's sentence was cut short by Aubrey's lips pressing against hers. Beca immediately grabbed onto the blonde's waist, kissing her back. Their kisses were rough and the brunette knew where it was leading; angry sex.

Aubrey's hands automatically went to pull Beca's shirt over her head, Beca then doing the same.

Beca pulled Aubrey to the ground and got on top of her. As the kissed, she pulled the blonde's skirt down her legs. Beca moved her mouth from Aubrey's lips to her neck and while she kissed it she realized she was in deeper than she thought.

* * *

><p>The girls laid on the floor half naked, they didn't bother to put the rest of their clothes back on.<p>

"Bec… What is this?"

"I don't… Actually, I'm just going to sing something."

Beca got up and grabbed the guitar from the corner of the room. She sat back down on the floor next to Aubrey and the blonde sat up. Beca started strumming, singing to the tune.

"That's how much I love you, that's how much I need you and I can't stand you. Must everything you do make me wanna smile? Can I not like it for awhile? No. But you won't let me, you upset me girl and then you kiss my lips. All of a sudden I forget  
>that I was upset. Can't remember what you did, but I hate it. You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long, that's wrong, but I hate it. You know exactly how to touch so that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more. So I despise that I adore you. And I hate how much I love you girl; I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl, but I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so…"<p>

"You love me?" Aubrey asked.

"I think so…"

"If we do this, we have to stop fighting. I can't anymore."

Beca nodded, "Compromise?"

Aubrey smiled, "Yeah, compromise. I hate you for this."

"I love you too," Beca smiled, putting the guitar to the side and kissing the blonde in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel uncomfortable writing smut bc if my mom sees it idek what she'll say lmao, but I know it would've been better if it was there, I know.<strong>

**But all you Mitchsen shippers, review! :)**


End file.
